


Only Seven Minutes?

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [197]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Drinking Games, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sexual Content, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: During a game of truth or dare, Sirius says that he'd shag James. He doesn't think anyone paid attention to it until the next time they're playing and the girls start nudging the two of them together.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [197]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Only Seven Minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “hiii, i don’t know if you’re doing requests still, but i’ll give this a shot in case. how about a jirius fic where they secretly like each other, and during a game of truth or dare, where their friends keep asking dirty truths (kinks etc) and then they dare them to kiss, then following that 7 minutes in heaven? with sirius lowkey giving james a lap dance and eventually smut? also i wouldn’t mine a ton of sirius on james’ lap makeouts because that’s ADORABLE”

Truth or dare was the party game of choice in Gryffindor Tower, to no one's surprise. It always started out the same-- lots of dares. The more sloshed everyone got, the more they did truths because they-- or one person, at least-- couldn't reliably walk across the room without tripping. 

It was the long way of saying that Sirius knew a lot about everyone's sexual preferences despite never being involved in any of their sex lives. For example, he had zero interest in Remus, and yet he knew that Moony had a daddy kink. He also knew that Marlene liked to be on top, and that her and Dorcas had been each other's first kiss. When was he ever going to need to know that? Absolutely never. 

It did let him know a thing or two about what James liked, and he was a fan of that, for sure. James liked long hair and preferred men to women, even though he liked both. Sirius wanted to wave a hand in front of his best mate's face and say, "Hi, I'm right here!" but he figured that would be playing his hand a little too openly. 

They'd reached the point of the night where they weren't even asking truth or dare anymore, they were just asking questions. "Sirius," Dorcas said, pointing at him with the hand that wasn't holding a butterbeer. "If you had to shag someone in this room, who would it be?" 

He was tempted to say Lily just to freak her out, but this was a game of integrity and he wouldn't lie. Even though he was itching to see Lily's reaction. "Do I only get to pick one?" It would be a lot less weird for James if he got to pick more than one person. 

"Pick one guy and one girl," Wormtail said, and Dorcas nodded vehemently. 

" _Yeah_ , that's good, pick one of each! That way, if you ever want to have a threesome, we know exactly who you'll pick?" 

"That's your reason for asking?" James asked, face scrunched up like he thought that was weird as hell. 

Sirius hummed, looking around. "I guess... Lily and James." He toasted the room with his own beer then took a sip. 

"I can't believe you said Lily first," James said, shoving him. "I should be your first pick." 

"You should? Why?" 

"Because I'm much better looking, _duh_." 

"Don't worry Potter," Lily said, looking slightly disturbed, "you can have _all_ of him." 

"Oof, be careful there, Lily. Don't make promises you can't keep," Sirius said. 

"If I _could_ give you to him, I _would_." 

* * *

Sirius thought about that. A _lot_. Like Lily could wrap James up with a bow and hand him over to Sirius, and then he could do whatever he bloody wanted with him. 

Of course, he didn't say anything about it because that was the way to madness, and he assumed that no one else remembered it or cared enough to think about it. The next time they played truth or dare proved that theory wrong. 

Almost immediately, Sirius was dared to it on James's lap and stay there for the rest of the night-- or until a different dare moved one of the two of them from their position. It was weird that Mary cared that much, but Sirius didn't think too much about it until all of James's dares could be done while he stayed exactly where he was. 

Even then, he wasn't suspicious until it came back around to him and Marlene dared him to kiss James. "And I mean _really_ kiss him. I want tongue, none of this chaste kisses to the cheek rubbish." 

"It disturbs me that you've already thought about exactly how you want this to go," Sirius joked, but he turned head and put a hand on the side of James's face. He was about to snog the love of his life in front of all their mates. No big deal. Don't panic under the pressure and the fact that everyone was looking at them. 

He only had the chance to worry about James feeling awkward about it for a moment, because James was kissing him back just as fervently. James was as warm in his mouth as another shot of firewhiskey would've been, only more pleasant, somehow. The first swipe of his tongue against Sirius's bottom lip made his fingertips tingle. 

He gripped James tighter and idly wished that he knew what James tasted like. All he could taste right now was the liquor they'd both been drinking. Or maybe it was only the liquor he'd been drinking himself that he could taste, which was worse, because then he had _nothing_ about James to remember later. Except for the way he held onto Sirius's waist like a lifeline and leaned into his mouth. He got the feeling he'd remember that for a while. 

Sirius didn't really know how long they were supposed to kiss-- all Marlene had said was 'with tongue' and 'not on the cheek'-- so he figured he'd just go until James stopped kissing him back. To his tipsy mind, it made perfect sense and wasn't suspicious in the slightest. He didn't think anything of it until they finally broke apart, and everyone was staring at them-- with the exception of Moony and Wormtail because the former was tracing something on his palm and the latter was attempting to peel the label off the bottle of wine he was holding. 

The girls, at least, were all staring at them. Lily blinked. "Well damn. You know, there's a muggle party game called seven minutes in heaven, and I get the feeling you two would excel at it." 

"Uh-huh," Sirius said dumbly. He wanted to say something funny-- or maybe ask what the game was, because the name didn't tell him very much-- so that they'd stop staring at them like that, but now that his attention wasn't on James's mouth, he was free to notice other things. Things that he could feel pressing against his arse because he was on James's lap, and it hadn't been there before. James was hard. Because of him. Because they'd kissed, and also probably because Sirius was on his lap. He licked his lips and moved his arm down so that it was hanging around James's shoulders. "Hey, Moons. Truth or dare." 

"I dunno, are you going to make me snog someone?" 

Sirius rolled his eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't effected by kissing James. He didn't think he was pretending very well, but he was just going to ignore it until he got so sloshed he wouldn't be able to tell whether or not people believed him. "No, you big baby." 

"Then dare." 

Sirius's mind had been rather effectively wiped from kissing James, so he cast his eyes around the room, hoping something would inspire him. 

The rest of the night passed in something of a daze for Sirius. James got dared to take his shirt off a few rounds later, and Sirius had to pretend like he couldn't feel every single centimeter of James's bare skin under his arm-- because of course he put his arm back once the shirt was off. He didn't say anything to James about being turned on by their kiss, and he certainly didn't say anything about the fact that his erection didn't go away. 

(He said 'the rest of the night' but honestly, it was more like ten minutes. Ten at the very most. He had to end his night in the game early because he couldn't bloody think.) 

Sirius declared that he was done, but he couldn't get to his feet because he didn't want to expose James like that. There was only so long that his control would last however, and he'd officially past his limit. 

James nodded and reached for his shirt. He had to lean back, and it was a touch awkward as he pulled his shirt back on, but it did stop Sirius from having to constantly catch himself from staring at his chest or the curve of his shoulder-- Sirius had never been particularly attracted to freckles before, but he almost couldn't tear his eyes away from the trail of freckles along the top of his shoulders. 

"Well whatever, I still wanna drink," Remus said, snapping Sirius out of thinking about James's shoulders even though they were no longer bare to him. 

"I'm with you," Marlene said, and Dorcas nodded. 

"Yeah sure," Peter agreed, but Lily and Mary shook their heads and went up the stairs to their dormitory. 

"C'mon," James muttered, giving Sirius a nudge to stand. 

Sirius only hesitated for a second before getting to his feet-- if James thought he could hide his hard on or that no one would care, then that was his prerogative. 

They stumbled up the stairs, and since James was behind him, he shut the door and leaned against. "Thanks for not saying anything. I know it was kinda-" He stopped talking because he couldn't finish his sentence with Sirius's mouth covering his own. He moaned, kissing Sirius back. Their fronts were pressed together, and Sirius was able to stop worrying about holding himself back. "What are you doing?" he whispered. He said it like he _had_ to say it but didn't necessarily want the answer. What was obvious to Sirius though, was that James wanted to keep kissing him. Like the hard on and the moan and kissing him like _that_ hadn't been enough of a clue for him. 

"Finishing what we started," Sirius said, putting his hands under James's newly donned shirt to get his hands on skin again. It should be a crime that he'd ever had to take his hands off of him in the first place. If it hadn't been for where they were and their friends in the room, he probably wouldn't have. 

"Can we finish it on a bed?" James asked with an eager-- and now relieved-- smirk. "The door's about as comfortable as it looks." 

Sirius laughed, leaning back and pulling James with him. They would've been able to get to the bed a lot sooner if Sirius had been willing to let go of him, but he didn't want to take his hands off him, and his mouth was _right there_. No one on the planet would've had the willpower to step away from James with his eyes that intense and his lips parted and glistening. "You've _got_ to get this bloody thing off," he said, tugging ineffectually on James's shirt. 

"I will if you will," James said immediately. 

Sirius pulled off his shirt, and James did the same. Kissing James while they were both shirtless was even better than before-- something he hadn't been sure was possible. Feeling all that warm skin and being able to claw at James's back in a bid to bring him closer was driving him wild because there wasn't a way of him _being_ closer. He pushed James onto the bed and climbed back on his lap because, honestly, it was the best place he'd ever sat. 

He rolled his hips and they both groaned, so he did it again. Again and again so that it was a constant fire in his veins. 

James's hands went to his hips first, then slid around to grip his arse. Tentatively, at first, then more boldly when Sirius pushed back into it. 

Sirius knew that he was going to come soon, and a part of him wanted to get a hand on James's prick just in case this was his only chance. But it felt too damn good to stop what he was doing, and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks that meant he was _really_ close, and he wouldn't have been able to stop right now for anything. 

But then James stopped kissing him to suck on his neck and Sirius whined and- his hips jerked unsteadily, and for a moment, James kept moving like he had been when he suddenly tensed, biting down on his neck a little too hard. 

Chest heaving, Sirius wondered if he could just fall face first into the pillow and go to sleep. His blood was still thrumming hot in his veins, but he knew that in a couple minutes, all he'd want was to wrap up in a blanket and get a solid ten hours of rest. 

James rested his forehead against Sirius's shoulder, breathing just as hard. "Sorry I bit you that hard," he said. 

Sirius giggled, unable to keep from feeling giddy-- a combination of having had an orgasm and the fact that it was James that had given it to him. "I'm sure I'll forgive you." 

They sat like that for a little bit, just leaning against each other and catching their breath. 

"Don't shag Lily," James said. 

"O... kay?" Sirius said, completely thrown. "What are you on about?" 

"I don't want you to shag Lily." 

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. Why do you think I'd do that?" 

"Well," James said, sounding discomfited, "last time we played truth or dare, you said that if you had to shag someone in the room, it would be me or Lily." 

"It's a good thing you're cute because by Merlin, are you stupid," Sirius said. He tilted his head to the side so it was resting atop James's to take the sting out of his words. "I- sodding hell, mate. I'm not here because of some stupid dare or because we'd been drinking." 

"Mm." He nuzzled a little closer. "Good." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
